Say My Name (While Our Tongues Are Tied)
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Billy and Steve have a moment in the back of the Camaro. Harringrove. Oneshot.


**Yeah. Well. I've got a thing for these two. They're twisted, I know, but roll with it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the title comes from _Unholy_ by Hey Violet. **

"Don't be an asshole," came a hiss.

" _You're_ the fucking asshole," came a snapping reply. There were muffled noises as the two boys tried to make themselves comfortable, but when they were stuffed in the back of Billy Hargroves 1979 Camaro, there wasn't all that much room to make themselves comfortable.

Especially with what the two of them were doing.

"Get your— _ow_!" Steve Harrington let out a grunt and then shot a glare at Billy when his fingers were pinched between Billy's belt and the seat underneath him. Billy just rolled his eyes, lifted his hips one last time and pushed Steve down firmly, frowned at the position they were in and rolled his eyes, and then it was obvious that he was done with trying to rearrange the pair of them. He twisted his fingers in Steve's shaggy hair, gave it a forceful tug and then brought their lips together. Steve had just been about to complain about Billy's rough-housing, but he was cut off as Billy's tongue pushed into his mouth and curled around his own.

Billy really didn't dabble too much in the art of seduction.

He preferred to push and twist and force things to move the way he wanted them, and at first, that had caused a lot of friction between the two of them. Steve was used to leading the way—his only other serious relationships had been with girls, two of them, and both of them had been sweet and pretty quiet and not at all bossy or pushy. He had been with a couple of guys before, but they had only been casual flings, and they had been experimental things, as Steve was exploring his sexuality during his first year of college.

Billy was different, and had never had a serious relationship with _anyone_ before.

Mainly because he didn't trust anyone and he had a serious chip on his shoulder.

He had transferred to Steve's university in the second year and they both played basketball at the local gym with a couple of guys. Billy had been abrupt and angry for the first few months, and he had shoved Steve around a few times, which Steve had shrugged off at first, before he had started shoving back. But then he started loosening up and he wasn't so much an asshole.

 _So much._

He was definitely _still_ an asshole, but that seemed to be built into his very DNA, and if Steve was being honest, he liked that about him. It made him Billy.

" _Fuck_!" Billy pulled back his head as Steve managed to get his hand down the back of the sweatpants that Billy was wearing and grab his ass. When they had first started fooling around, Billy had been _very_ adamant about taking control and telling Steve _firmly_ when and where he could touch him. As time had gone by, though, Steve managed to gain Billy's trust, and now that they were nearly seven months in, and Steve loved drawing reactions from him.

"Come on, fucker," Steve was trying to twist them around so that he was on top, but Billy, as per usual, wasn't making things easy. Billy leaned down and bit hard on Steve's lip. Steve retaliated by grabbing a handful of Billy's ass so tightly that it must have been painful. But there was just a gleam in Billy's eye and a twist upward in his mouth as they pulled apart for a brief moment.

Billy liked that.

He liked a little pain mixed with his pleasure.

Sometime _more_ than a little pain.

And he liked it when Steve took over, even if he acted like he didn't.

Steve managed to get them twisted around and it was his turn to shove Billy a bit, position him the way he wanted, and then he shoved down the front of Billy's sweatpants. Billy was struggling Steve's own pants, which were a whole lot tighter than the sweatpants he was wearing and Billy let out a groan.

"Why the fuck are you wearing these skinny ass jeans, Harrington?" Billy growled as he struggled with the button and the zipper between the two of them and the way his fist was curling was practically punching Steve in the stomach as he did so. Steve just laughed though, because the way that Billy's eyebrows were pulled together with a little wrinkle in between and his lips turned downward with the tip of his tongue sticking out as he grunted in frustration was pretty cute, even though he would never say that to him. He finally managed to get the button undone and the zip jerked down and then Steve's smile disappeared and his lips fell open as Billy managed to get his hand inside Steve's jeans and briefs and began tugging on his cock.

" _Shit_ ," Steve groaned out as his eyes fluttered shut, his eyelashes brushing downward over his cheeks. Billy was grinning, his tongue curling upward to press to his upper lip as he moved his hand quickly. Steve managed to survive almost a whole minute, but then he felt his orgasm building up and he leaned forward to kiss Billy to distract himself from the sensations that were rolling through his body.

It was soft and nowhere near hard enough for Billy's taste. But given Steve was now on top, he controlled the pace, and even though Billy kept trying to quicken the pace, Steve would just pull back, must to Billy's frustration. Steve grinned, letting his lower lip catching on the tip of Billy's nose and then trailing his mouth gently over his forehead, dropping soft kisses over Billy's eyelids and cheeks, and even though Billy acted as though he wanted things hard and fast _all the time_ , there were the times like this when it was obvious to Steve that Billy liked it slow and sweet.

Because Billy's had loosened from where it was in Steve's pants and his breathing began to get shallow and quick.

Steve moved his lips back to Billy's, and he gently nudged at Billy's lips with his tongue. Billy parted his lips, and a couple of his fingers twitched from where they were around Steve's cock, but he didn't resume his motions. Steve shifted the hand that was bracing his body above Billy and weaved it through the other mans hair. It had been longer when they had first met and Steve had loved it then, but it was still long enough for him to tug on now. He directed Billy's head to the side so that they could kiss deeper, and then Steve began to gyrate his hips gently.

Billy whined as their cocks brushed together and then the whine deepened as Steve began to move in a steady rhythm. Steve sucked on Billy's tongue, loving the noises that Billy made as it became firmer. He began moving as well, their cocks grinding together and becoming slick with the pre-cum that was leaking. Their kiss became more frantic, at a natural pace, as both boys got closer and closer to their orgasm. Billy was jerking, his hips coming up at an uneven pace, and from the way he was panting, Steve knew he was right on the cusp.

"Come on, babe," Steve murmured, their lips still touching even though they had pulled back ever so slightly to catch their breath. Billy's whole body tensed at the term of endearment and then Steve heard Billy's choked reply.

" _Steve_ ," the word was mumbled against Steve's tongue but it made Steve's head foggy with lust and something that was a whole lot similar to another four letter 'l' word that he wasn't ready to explore yet. "SteveSteve _Steve_." Steve bit down on Billy's lower lip and then he felt a gush of warmth between them and the sudden slickness made Steve's cock slide so much easier and just the fact that it was _Billy's cum_ that he was covered in, tipped him over the edge and he let out a groan as he dropped his head to Billy's shoulder.

It was almost five minutes before Billy started grumbling that Steve was heavy and he needed a cigarette, but Steve didn't miss the way that Billy made sure he had something to clean up with, or the way he gave Steve a quick kiss on the forehead and a squeezed his hand before getting out of the car to light up the smoke.

 **Let me know what you think x**


End file.
